The present invention relates generally to puzzles that, when assembled, are suitable for framing. More specifically, this invention relates to a jigsaw puzzle composed of pieces having a pressure sensitive adhesive backing which facilitates assembly and mounting of the jigsaw puzzle within a picture frame.